


stuck in stories - badly hurt on a mission

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: A routine mission goes south and you end up getting badly hurt, fortunately Neil is there to keep you company while you wait for the backup to arrive.
Relationships: Neil/Reader
Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	stuck in stories - badly hurt on a mission

You could hear Neil screaming your name from across the parking lot, where all of you found yourselves pinned down by your targets. Stopping them was supposed to be just a routine mission, but you were still quite new at that whole _saving the world_ business, and nobody had told you there was no such thing as _just a routine_ mission in your field.

You weren’t even sure where that bullet came from.

At first, you didn’t notice that something was wrong. You felt a warm sensation in your lower abdomen area, just below the bulletproof vest. You didn’t pay too much attention to it as you ran to take cover behind one of the cars, completely focused on providing a suppressive fire for your team.

When the area was finally clear and your squad moved on to secure the targets, you took a moment to catch your breath, trying not to give too much thought to a weird throbbing in your stomach.

You noticed Neil running up to you. His blue eyes were scanning every inch of your body and as they found what they’d been looking for, his face went pale.

“I’m fine, Neil, really,” you faked a smile and waved your hand dismissively. You didn’t want him to worry, and you definitely didn’t want to slow down your team.

Neil clenched his jaw and glared at you. “Shut up and let me take a look at it,” he said through gritted teeth, placing his hands on your hips as he knelt in front of you.

“Why are you so rude?” you scoffed and you reached for your shirt, tucked neatly in your pants. You pulled it up just to show Neil it wasn’t a big deal.

“Jesus, Y/N, this is not-”

“I’m telling you, I’m- _oh_ _fuck...”_

As you leaned back slightly, a sudden wave of pain hit you like a train, making you groan and bend in half.

Neil wrapped his arms around you carefully. “I’ve got you,” he said quietly as he helped you sit down on the ground. He grabbed your hands, placed them on top of the wound and pressed them down.

Your mouth spurted a litany of cuss words as you instinctively tried to move your hands back, but he was keeping them still mercilessly.

Neil’s lips pressed into a thin line. He fixed his serious eyes on yours. “I _know_ it hurts, but you have to keep pressure on it, all right? The backup is on their way, should be here any minute now.”

You nodded, trying to level your frantic breath.

“How bad is it?” you asked as you tried to switch into a more comfortable position, squinting from another spike of pain. Neil looked away for a moment, clearly trying to compose himself enough to say something reassuring, but seeing him that distressed was only adding to your torture. You quirked your eyebrow and forced a weak smile on your face. “Will I live, _doctor_?” you teased in a strained voice.

Neil’s eyes darted at you in disbelief. “Of course you will live, you dumbass,” he said and a corner of his lips twitched. “But keep being annoying and...well, _no promises_.”

You giggled and winced. “Don’t make me laugh, damn it,” you hissed, but seeing him joke made that whole mess feel more bearable.

Neil cradled you in his arms and you leaned your head on his chest. Your whole body trembled in another spasm, leaving you breathless. Trying to switch your focus to Neil’s heartbeat, pounding heavily against your cheek, you said under your breath, “Hey, if things go sideways, meet me at the bar, okay?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Neil scoffed and lifted your chin gently so he could look you in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from your face and his lips curled into a half-smile.“You know where I’m going to meet you though? At the debrief. And then at the combat practice, where I will kick your impossible ass again.”

You snickered. “Don’t be ridiculous, darling, I could take you down even now and you know...” the rest of the sentence got lost in a long whimper escaping your mouth.

Neil let out a shaky breath and wiped away a single tear rolling down your cheek. He bit his lip and blinked few times, his worried gaze locked on you as his mind was racing to find anything that could ease your pain even for a second.

“It hurts...” you sobbed quietly, closing your eyes so Neil wouldn’t see them welling up. You hated being vulnerable around people, _especially_ _at work,_ but it wasn’t the case. You’d been through so much together and you knew how much Neil cared about you. And how difficult it was for him to feel as helpless as he was right then. You wanted to be strong _for him_ , but the agonizing, burning sensation coming from your abdomen was slowly becoming unbearable.

Neil pulled you closer and frowned, pressing his forehead to yours. “Shhh, I know, love, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay, I promise,” he cooed, stroking your cheek with his knuckles.

You could hear the sound of a vehicle approaching from the distance. A sudden spike of fear hit you when you realized it might be your last chance to confess to Neil how much he meant to you. How you’d been feeling all those years, even though you always found a thousand reasons not to say a single word about it. But right then, you couldn’t stand the thought that you could just... _leave_ without letting him know how much you loved him.

“Neil, I need to tell you something,” you muttered, trying to fight off the dizziness slowly clouding your mind.

“Hold that thought for me, okay? You’ll tell me on the way- hey, over here!” Neil waved at the medics who just got out of the van nearby. He kissed the top of your head and smiled sadly. “Just stay with me, please,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another one-shot request! (I think it hits differently if you read Stuck in Reverse series, but it works fine on its own as well)  
> This time I was given 2 songs: Mindy Gledhill - Anchor & Jim Croce - Time in a bottle  
> Anyway, let me know what you think?


End file.
